


Happy Birthday, Dean!

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Series, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam vuole fare una sorpresa a Dean per il suo compleanno.<br/>Preseries, Sam ha circa sei anni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean!

Il bambino chiuse la porta senza fare rumore. Aveva controllato bene prima di uscire dalla stanza: suo fratello stava dormendo pesantemente, lo aveva capito da come russava. In punta di piedi si diresse verso la cucina di Bobby: lui e papà erano fuori per una caccia e li avevano lasciati soli in casa.  
Sperava tanto che John tornasse quel giorno, era una data importante per la famiglia Winchester: il 24 gennaio 1989, il decimo compleanno di Dean. Sapeva che il fratello ci teneva ad avere papà a casa in quell’occasione, anche se faceva finta di niente, e lui glielo aveva promesso. Però, quando John non c’era, era Sam che doveva occuparsi di Dean. Così aveva deciso di portargli la colazione a letto.  
Aprì il frigorifero e prese due uova; le ruppe – come vedeva fare ai grandi – e le fece cadere dentro la padella. Nell’accendere il fuoco si bruciò la punta delle dita, ma fu attento a non strillare di dolore: non doveva svegliare Dean prima che fosse tutto pronto. Osservò attentamente le uova che si cuocevano, mescolandole ogni tanto con il mestolo: papà le chiamava ‘strapazzate’ e a suo fratello piacevano tanto. Peccato che ci fosse rimasto qualche pezzetto di guscio… forse Dean non ci avrebbe fatto caso.  
Riuscì a bruciarsi anche nel mettere le uova nel piatto: sperava intensamente che John non notasse le bruciature, sennò quella sera le avrebbe rimediate e di brutto. Quante volte gli aveva detto di non giocare col fuoco?  
Spostò una sedia e l’appoggiò al mobile; ci si arrampicò sopra e prese la scatola dei cereali: Dean di solito non li toccava neanche per lasciarli a lui. Ruppe la confezione e li verso dentro una ciotola, per poi riempirla di latte (fortunatamente c’era un cartone non ancora scaduto; conoscendo Bobby…). Poi versò un po’ di succo d’arancia in un bicchiere e prese il vassoio con entrambe le mani. Traballò e ondeggiò paurosamente, soprattutto quando tentò di aprire la porta con le mani occupate. Alla fine, con l’unica perdita del tovagliolo completamente imbrattato, riuscì nell’impresa.

Dean Winchester si svegliò per l’improvviso rumore di stoviglie sbattute qua e là. Aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti un vassoio ricolmo e gocciolante di succo e di latte. Da dietro di esso venne una vocina squillante: “Buon compleanno, Dean!”


End file.
